As described in NPL 1, a technology called Energy Saving is standardized in order to reduce power consumption in the mobile communication system of the LTE (Long Term Evolution) system. Energy Saving is a technology for reducing power consumption by suppressing transmission power of radio base stations or stopping signal transmission (stopping radio transmission) in cells where existing user equipment (UE) is less or traffic is light.